


关于生小孩这件事

by fwsheep



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fwsheep/pseuds/fwsheep
Summary: *abo*阶段性的两个人关于生小孩的认知和改变*伪现背 bug多
Relationships: HunLay
Kudos: 32





	关于生小孩这件事

关于生小孩这件事

by fluffywhitesheep

1.

这是第一次标记，也是两人第一次提到小孩。

第一次标记是好多年前了，离张艺兴的二十四岁生日还差两个月。

而八月份的韩国热到让年轻的男孩子们练完舞休息的时间只愿意呆在宿舍里吹冷气。

最开始吴世勋和他比对其他成员要更亲近很多，而他又一直很喜欢这个年轻又充满活力的小孩，对于慢慢融进生活的吴世勋，张艺兴越来越习惯了。

习惯的意思是生活，同居，彼此的出行和作息上的习惯。

那时候正处于事业上升期，常常要和圈内的其他前辈一起出席活动，和团里弟弟的关系更像一个被他藏在心里的秘密。

他们偶尔会错着时间回宿舍，吴世勋开门时意识到房间没开冷气，反而拉了两条电线——电风扇被拉到客厅中间摆着，开着收音机，正在放当时流行的歌。他那二十多岁的小哥哥盘腿坐在地板上，膝盖上摆着一份吉他谱。

他最近有空就在研究这个。

“世勋。”

Omega闻到了吴世勋的味道，回过头喊他。

媒体从来都不是做好事的主。张艺兴还没参与到这滩烂摊子里面，很多新闻对他来讲就只是新闻，孰真孰假，难以分辨，吴世勋时不时就会给他扯两句内幕。

年轻Omega缩在他膝盖边哼歌，白皙的脖颈露在吴世勋手掌下面，腺体还未被咬过。

张艺兴不敢要他的标记。

他的小男朋友是团中最小的弟弟，在娱乐圈复杂的环境下长成一个过分乖巧的性格，但又不很听话。腿上的疤就是证明。

吴世勋在他后颈嗅了嗅，“哥哥好香。”

他捏一捏张艺兴的肩膀，弯下腰把人抱在怀里，

“要发情了么？有其他人闻到？明天还要去排舞吗？”

他包住腺体那一片的皮肉，放轻了去吸，舔得张艺兴发痒、笑着想躲开。结果笑到一半他又不笑了，老老实实被吴世勋揽住脖子，手指去揪吴世勋刚染好的头发，两条腿交叠在一起。

吴世勋猜他这样子就是有话要说，便去掰弄对方下巴，让他转过来。

张艺兴后仰着头看他，喉结扫在吴世勋手心里，轻微颤动。之后Omega露出一点傻兮兮的笑。

“我给你生小孩呀，世勋，”他说话声音轻轻的，“……小孩子好可爱。”

这一句话说得轻飘飘，Alpha起先以为自己听错了。

因为张艺兴和自己都还是个小孩，而且还在大势的男团，不知道哪根筋搭错，又给吴世勋重复一遍想为他怀孕。

但他连吴世勋的标记都没有，生殖腔都没被打开过，现在却不知道为什么在这里说出了这些话。

“是很可爱啊，”吴世勋揉搓他的脸颊，本来还笑嘻嘻的，嘴角渐渐撇了下去，“……哥哥，你怎么了？你说过我们要搞清楚轻重缓急的呀。”

Omega被他用力揉到面色通红，挣扎着从他手里逃开，坐到一边。

张艺兴撩起短袖下摆遮住脸，露出来白白的小腹线条柔软，是很适合孕育新生命的。

吴世勋盯着他的肚皮看，忍不住伸手招呼哥哥过来。

“你先过来啦，”他好言好语地哄，想要听缘由，“乖一点啊，怎么突然这么说？”

张艺兴的那股味道是未成熟的青柚，压在舌根处会显得酸涩，但闻起来却十分地吸引人。吴世勋捉到他的手腕，稍微用一点力，就将人扯回来了。

好像在剥开一颗柚子，碰一碰，汁水就从他手指按压的地方迸出来，溅了Alpha一手。

“我看了杂志。”

“看什么杂志啊，真人就在面前，你怎么不看？”

张艺兴被他弄得皱起眉轻喘，衣服又掉下来盖住了大半个腹部。

“摄录完后和伯贤他们一起看的，”他辩解道，“其实不是这个啦，晚上结束时候有看到别人带了小朋友来接人，笑起来特别可爱。”

是个小女孩，被扎了一头小羊角辫，咬字都不清楚还在那里爹地爹地的喊。

吴世勋不知道哥哥在那里凑近了逗了好久，到底是本性泛滥，还是单纯的被吸引到也想要个孩子抱来玩——他猜是后者，因为张艺兴现在就带着那种被激素弄昏头了的笑容。

“还能比你可爱？”

吴世勋把现在身量比他更小的人抱起来，让他坐在自己膝盖上，“哥哥，你才二十多岁，我们所有的一切才刚刚开始。”

抱到腿上后他才发现自己的Omega真的是不清醒。

热潮期漏出来的水把短裤淋得湿透，黏在皮肤上，现在又紧紧贴着吴世勋的腿。Alpha好像在身上抱了颗被剥皮干净的未当季甜柚，小哥哥软绵绵的手脚缠住他，贴近他，那股味道就愈发浓郁。吴世勋摸他的后脑勺，也是一手的汗水。

“等到十月我就二十四了，”张艺兴说，“好早就已经成年了，世勋……”

信息素让他想做弟弟的年轻小妻子。

可能是潜意识作祟，可能是他缺乏安全感。

毕竟身处娱乐圈，而且Alpha和他之间还没建立一个稳定的标记。

吴世勋轻轻揉弄对方的头发，让他后仰，仰出一条脆弱的弧线出来，张艺兴搭在他肩膀的手指尖都在抽搐。然后舔他的喉结，咬一口，终于挪到侧颈的腺体上。

“哥哥想做妈咪啦。”

Omega在他下牙咬进去之前推了他一把，像要提醒吴世勋让他想想清楚。

于是他直接被放倒在沙发上，扒掉内裤，淌着水的肉穴里挤进来一根手指，热潮期间他需要Alpha帮他堵住。

很快吴世勋的手掌都变得湿漉漉，在哥哥白皙的大腿上揩了个大概就去摸他的脸，很亲昵地贴着额头。

“过几天我要去拍新MV的个人部分了，”吴世勋说，“哥哥，我希望你想明白，要接受哪些。”

张艺兴在他嘴边哼哼，柔软得要命，软绵绵的喊他世勋。要他抱。勃起的性器蹭着吴世勋小腹。他的头发最近没剪过了，留长了一些，摸起来没有以前扎手。

他爬到沙发扶手边上，抬高屁股，腰上放着Alpha两只大手。吴世勋塞两根手指去搅弄柚子，信息素味道更浓了，化成有形物被他拉扯出来，沿着张艺兴会阴就往下滴，仿佛失禁。

团内主舞的大腿结实又细长，摸起来手感滑腻有弹性，他就趴在自己手臂里小声喘气，脚趾蜷着，又刻意向后挺送臀部。

“你要拍什么……”张艺兴问，尾音颤抖着翘了起来。因为吴世勋贴在他身上，掐他的腰，一点点插进他穴里。

MV。我们的歌。哥哥晚一点也会要拍的。

然而这些在这几年间，张艺兴就已经看过无数次了，在同样炎热的夏天里看他们自己的MV，和团员们在挤一起，伸着舌头去舔快化掉的棒冰。而屏幕上的吴世勋英俊迷人，刚分化的年轻Omega和他隔着一面屏幕，觉得离自己好远。

Alpha一边讲话，感觉张艺兴抖得更加厉害了，用力吸着他的阴茎还一边往外漏水。挤得他咬牙切齿，散出自己的信息素把对方裹得严严实实，那堆热情过头的肠肉就蠕动着吞咽他进去。哥哥开始抽噎，从扶手上跌下来，脸埋在沙发垫子里藏着。

吴世勋喜欢他。

也喜欢小哥哥绵软白嫩的屁股肉，在上面留下掌印，又去分他的腿。

Omega被顶到浪叫，嗓音甜哑，下意识间把吴世勋夹得更紧。他感觉对方的手正在来回抚摸自己脖颈处的腺体，把那片皮肤搓得发红发烫，因为练舞新磨出来的茧按着他很痒。

“啊，世勋，世、世勋……”张艺兴吐着舌头，“我要结……里面，抵到了。世勋……”

只要再操深一点，抵开那圈团在一起的软肉，张艺兴大概率就真的要为他怀小孩了。

热潮期被Alpha照顾得舒服，他也就爽得掉眼泪，含着自己的手臂呜呜叫唤。年轻的Omega不知道后续该如何运作，被吴世勋试探性地撞了几下生殖腔，未经历过的疼痛立刻让他塌下腰，没了力气。

“还想为我怀孕吗？”

Alpha威胁般地低声吓他，撑在张艺兴身上，像老虎扑食，不等对方回应就张嘴咬住脖颈。

标记他，牙齿刺进去。

第一次的试探就这样不了了之。

tbc


End file.
